Normally a polarizing film is attached to a panel of an image display device and produces polarized light that vibrates in a specific direction and displays an image. Sometimes there may be bubble or any other foreign matter between the panel and the polarizing film. In this case, the polarizing film should be peeled from the panel by using a peeling apparatus.
However, when the polarizing film is peeled from the panel, certain irregular tension applied to the polarizing film may cause the fracture of the polarizing film. This fracture needs additional manual labor which is quite cumbersome and also increases the entire time of a peeling process. Additionally, when such fracture occurs, adhesive used for attachment between the polarizing film and the panel often invites unclean surroundings.